


Cuddles Starring Dwalin

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, slight hints at something less than PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin decides you need to be cuddled.</p><p>Based off this imagine from Imaginexhobbit:<br/>http://imaginexhobbit.tumblr.com/post/121617661513/imagine-waking-up-to-dwalin-cuddling-you-in-his</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles Starring Dwalin

            You hated the blasted forest. You didn’t know right from left, or up from down. You couldn’t be sure how long you’d been there or how far into the woods you were. You were terrified and confused, as was the rest of the company.

            “We stop here for the night,” Thorin’s deep voice rang out.

            “Or for the morning,” you grumbled.

            “Balin, you’re with me on first watch. Bombur, Bifur, you’ve got second. Gloin, Bofur, third. Now, let’s settle down.” Thorin’s instructions were met with relatively quick action. You set up your bedroll and settled yourself down for the night/morning/whatever. You were exhausted and even though you were scared out of your mind, you quickly fell into a fitful sleep. 

            You tossed and turned, and even woke up once or twice. You would call out to whoever was on watch to ask if they wanted a break, but they never did. The third time you woke up wasn’t because you were tossing, it was because you weren’t. You felt trapped and hot. You couldn’t move or wiggle. When your eyes popped open and you slowly realized the position you were in you had no idea what to do.

            Dwalin was pressed against you, his arm thrown over you, hugging you to his chest. You felt his hot breath on your face and neck. His breathing was deep and even, fast asleep and completely unaware that he had given you a heart attack. You shifted a little, wiggled some more, until there was a tiny bit of space between you, allowing your over heated body to cool down.

            “Get back here, lass.” Dwalin’s usually gruff voice was soft and sleepy sounding.

            “Dwalin?”

            “Aye.”

            “Did I wake you?”

            “A little. Now get back here. I wanna hold you some more.”

            “They’ll see.” You glanced around but everyone seemed asleep, except for Bombur and Bifur, but they weren’t looking your way. You heard him sigh, and squinted at him through the darkness to see his eyes trained on you.

            “And they’ll think we’re cuddlin’ ‘cause the woods are making us all crazy and won’t remember it. Let me hold you while I can. It’s been so long.”

            You smiled. It had been a long time since he’d gotten to hold you. The night on top of Carrock had been the last, and he managed to convince the others it was because you were scared of rolling off in the middle of the night.

            “On one condition.”

            “Anything.” 

            “I want a goodnight kiss.”

            “Well, you drive a hard bargain, but I’ll take it.” The smile was evident in his voice. 

            You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. They were dry and chapped, but they were his, warm and comforting. His hand tangled in your hair and held you close as he laid you both back down. He pulled away just enough so that he could rub his nose against yours. You could feel his eyelashes fluttering against your skin. His lips ghosted their way across your cheek to the shell of your ear. “I love you.”

            Your heart skipped a beat and you felt the air leave your body. “I love you, too.” You pressed closer to him. It no longer mattered to you if you got too hot in, or if he breathed on your face all night long. You wanted to be as close to him as possible for as long as possible and the by way his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you flush against him, you would guess he felt the same. Your arms moved to wrap around his neck and shoulders as much as possible, bringing his head closer to yours. You pressed a kiss to him, but you weren’t sure where it landed. 

            “You can kiss me there after we’ve gotten the mountain back, Y/N.” His voice was deep and barely audible, but you could hear a gruffness that said he was holding back something.

            “Where did I kiss you, exactly? It’s too dark to tell.”

            He let out a huff of air that you knew was a suppressed chuckle. “Dwarves aren’t a delicate race, lass, but let’s just say there is something very … sensitive … about our necks.”

            “Oh. Ohhhh.” Your eyes widened. So your dwarf was turned on by neck kisses. You filed that away for information to be used later and mumbled an apology. He kissed you on the forehead and told you not to worry about it.

            “Now, get some sleep, lass. I’ve got you.”

            And he did have you. All night long. You woke up the next ‘morning' to a confused looking Thorin nudging you awake.

            “Y/N, Dwalin, get up. We’re moving again in 20 minutes.” 

            “This isn’t…”

            “I don’t care, just get up.” He walked away to rouse the others.

            You groaned and tried to rise, but were held down by strong arms. “Dwalin. Time to get up.” You rolled your eyes, but smiled as he hugged you tighter to his body.

            “I don’t want to.” 

            “Well you have to.” You shook your head and tried not to laugh. He sounded like a teenager.

            “Make me.”

            You smiled to yourself, glad that your dwarf was refusing to open his eyes. You bent your head so you could place a kiss to his neck, just below his ear, your tongue darting out to lick the skin gently before giving one small kiss and pulling back. His eyes shot open and fixed on you. You giggled. 

            “I promise to follow through, but not in this forest. And we can’t get out of here until you get up.”

            Without saying a word he stood up, kissed you quickly and stealthy on the cheek, and helped you pack up everything. It wasn’t until later, when you were once again trudging through the eternal forest, that you felt his hand on your back and heard his voice whispering in your ear.

            “It’s going to take a lot to make up for that cruelty, lass.”

            “Don’t worry,” you whispered back. “I have a lot of ideas."

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need for a fluffy one shot of Dwalin in my life because I can't get over the idea that he is a sweet gentle dwarf with the one he loves. I do take requests if I think I can write it well enough. Thank you for reading/liking/commenting!


End file.
